Dinosaur Wiki:List of our Ranks
Only Founders may edit this page. User access levels Confused by all the names and crowns on signatures? ( I know I am !) Here is a guide to show you who's who, in roughly ascending order of power (Legends are not the most powerful members, they are simply very helpful to the wiki and have been recognised for this). IP addresses: Non-logged in/anonymous users identified by a numerical IP address such as 12.34.567.89. They cannot do some things normal users can, due to their reputation for vandalism and the fact that they are anonymous. Users: Logged in users are identified by name, and can do some things IP addresses cannot do. Normal users have no crown, just a plain signature with green writing and a black border. OLLBACK (Rollback) Rollbacks are ordinary users entrusted with the rollback button. This allows them to revert vandalism with one click.To get Rollback rights you must A) Have 20 edits B) Report 2 vandals to a sysop/bureaucrat. C) Recruit 1 user to this wiki. They must state that you have recruited them! DMINISTRATOR (Administrator/sysop) Administrators, or sysops, can block other users (only in cases of vandalism, etc.) and delete pages, along with various other powers.To get Sysop/Administrator rights you must: A) Already have Rollback rights B) Have 200 edits C) Rollback 10 vandalism attempts as a rollback D) Recruit 2 users to this wiki. They must state that you have recruited them! 'BUREAU RAT' (Bureaucrat) Bureaucrats have the power to turn other users into bureaucrats, sysops and rollbacks. They can also do everything a sysop can do.To get Bureaucrat rights you must: A) Already have Sysop rights B) Have 500 edits C) Block 10 vandals as a sysop D) Be voted as a bureaucrat by the Founders (who are exempt from these regulations) E) Recruit 5 users to this wiki. They must state that you have recruited them! Also, to become a bureaucrat there must be a vacancy for one. There are only 5 bureaucrat posts, 3 of which are filled by the Founders. You must wait until one quits or is permanently blocked. OUNDER (Founder) Founders are bureaucrats with special recognition for founding the wiki. Only 3 founders exist and they can be recognised by their golden crowns and the black background on their signatures. Here are the 3 founders and the reasons why they got Founder status: *T-Rex 882 (Actual wiki creator) *Raptor 225 (Decided the subject of dinosaurs for the wiki) *Gigantosaurus 001 (Suggested that a new wiki be created) You can contact the Founders using the link under the search bar. But, just in case you haven't got the message, we are the laziest people in all of recorded human history, and don't like to be disturbed with small issues. EGEND (Legend) Legends of the Dinosaur Wiki are users of rank sysop or above who have achieved the criteria required to become a Legend of the Dinosaur Wiki. Only Founders can award a user Legend Status. Legend status does not put you equal with the rank above (unless you are a sysop legend, in which case you rank equal with bureaucrats), it just shows your achievements and ranks you slightly above the normal users of your rank. Usually a Legend will be awarded bureaucrat status as a reward for their achievement. This ranks them above normal bureaucrats but just below the Founders. A sysop legend ranks equal with a normal bureaucrat, but cannot assign user rights like a bureaucrat can (Usually, you will get bureaucrat status anyway as an added bonus, so don't worry). To become a Legend of the Dinosaur Wiki you must: A) Have 1,000 edits B) Have reached Sysop rank or higher C) Have created 15 pages from scratch (MediaWiki, Dinosaur Wiki and Template pages included. Signatures don't count). D) Win a 3/4 vote from all the users of Bureaucrat or Founder status. Founders are exampt from this rule. OR A) Have 500 edits B) Have created 30 pages from scratch (MediaWiki, Dinosaur Wiki and Template pages included. Signatures don't count). C) Have reached Sysop rank or higher D) Win a 3/4 vote from all the users of Bureaucrat or Founder status. Founders are exempt from this rule. Legends will also recieve bureaucrat status as an added reward if the Founders see fit to do so, and will be permitted (bureaucrat or not) to choose the colour of their signature border, instead of having it the normal black. They will also be permitted to choose the colour of their signature text. Legend Status may also be awarded to a user for outstanding contributions to the wiki at any time, regardless of whether or not they have filled the requirements, if the Founder who awards the status sees fit to do so. PLEASE READ THIS MESSAGE! If you do not contribute to the wiki for 4 weeks, then you won't be demoted any more, but we will appoint someone in your place. Thank you.